The present invention is directed toward a magnetic boat docking system and more particularly, toward a pole that aids a person to retrieve a docking line found on a dock using magnetic attraction.
Trying to dock a boat can often be a difficult task, especially if a person on deck is attempting to accomplish the task alone. When there are two people on deck, one person may jump onto the dock and retrieve the line. If someone is already on the dock, the line may be thrown to the person on the deck of the boat. However, if only one person is on the deck and no one is on the dock to help the person, he or she must be able to retrieve the docking line that is located on the dock and use it to guide the boat to the dock in order to secure the boat to the dock. Hooks are available that may be used to grasp the line. This may be a somewhat dangerous and awkward task, especially if the weather is bad. Furthermore, the line may be in a position such as coiled or otherwise lying flat on the dock where the hook cannot grasp the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 408,778 to Wellman discloses the use of electromagnets to dock a boat. Electromagnets are attached to the front, rear, and side of a boat and magnets are attached to the wharf. The attraction of the magnets makes the task of docking the boat easier. However, this system requires the boat and the wharf to be modified in such a way that would be prohibitively expensive.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0051309 to Perkins discloses a magnetic docking system where a magnet is attached to a support member that is attached to a boat. A magnet is also attached to the dock. The boat may be docked easily because of the attraction between the magnets. Again, however, the boat and dock must be modified in order for the system to work. Also, the boat and dock must be closely aligned in order for the attraction to occur.
Therefore, a need exists for a system for a safely and easily docking a boat without requiring extensive modifications to either the boat or the dock.